


The Ultimate Parahuman Showdown

by MKwitch



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: A parody of the song 'Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny', by Lemon Demon. Starring all your favourite Worm characters!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Ultimate Parahuman Showdown

Old Behemoth was stompin' around,   
Brockton Bay like a big playground,   
when suddenly Bakuda burst from the shade,   
and hit Behemoth with a black-hole grenade! 

Behemoth got pissed, and began to scream,   
but didn't expect to be blocked by Laserdream,  
who proceeded to open up a can of Laser-fu,   
when Shadow Stalker came out of the blue! 

And she started beating up Crystal Pelham,   
Then they both got rescued from their jam,   
but before they could reach the PRT,   
Leviathan popped out of the sea! 

He flooded Brockton Bay with a splishy-splash,   
but he cowered before Lung as he started to bash,   
but Lung ran out of anger, so he ran away,   
as Dragon flew down to save the day! 

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny,   
Good guys, bad guys and explosions, as far as the eye can see.   
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be?   
This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny! 

Behemoth took a bite of Dragon's suit,   
But Dragon had another one, so it was moot,   
And then Stalker returned, with a laser burn,   
But now it was Armsmaster's turn. 

Shadow was injured, and trying to get steady,   
when Coil came back, holding a machete!   
But suddenly, a tentacle caught his leg and he fell,   
Panacea was sick of making people well! 

But she saw Leviathan sneaking up from behind,   
so she reached for her sister, who she just couldn't find,   
'Cause Bonesaw had caught her and made her sick,   
so Amy Dallon learned a few new tricks. 

Clockblocker jumped up, and he tried to somersault,   
while Kid Win, meanwhile, did a pole-vault,   
over Dragon's second suit, but they collided in the air,   
and they both got hit by Piggot's glare! 

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny,   
Good guys, bad guys and explosions, as far as the eye can see.   
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be?   
This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny! 

Angels cried out, and began to shiver,   
as up from the ground, ascended Skitter,   
who delivered a bite, which could melt a dick,   
into the crotch of Lung real quick. 

Who fell over on the ground, and thought himself less,   
as Shadow Stalker changed back into Sophia Hess,   
but Skitter got mad, and sent some flies,   
to fill Hess's mouth, and ensure she dies! 

Then Myrddin the Grey, and Myrddin the White,   
and Dauntless when he dressed up as a knight,   
the Azn Bad Boys, and all of the tinkers with their toys,   
and Empire 88 and all the Merchants boys,   
Panacea, Kid Win, Dauntless, lots of other fighters,   
Uber and Leet and every single Undersider,   
Dragon and Armsmaster, Assault and Battery,   
all of the Protectorate, and all of the Wards, 

All came out of nowhere lightning fast,   
and they beat up Skitter and her creepy bug ass! 

It was the bloodiest battle that the world ever saw,   
With civilians looking on in total awe!   
The fight raged on for a century,   
Many lives were claimed but eventually,   
The champion stood, the rest saw their better;   
Dinah Alcott in a blood stained sweater! 

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny,  
Good guys, bad guys and explosions, as far as the eye can see.   
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be? 

This is the ultimate showdown  
(This is the ultimate showdown)  
This is the ultimate showdown!  
(This is the ultimate showdown)  
This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!


End file.
